


名字没想好的屑作(

by MaedhrosNelyafinwe



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaedhrosNelyafinwe/pseuds/MaedhrosNelyafinwe
Summary: 内有申必设定和情节，不喜勿喷；垃圾情节垃圾文笔，不能忍受的请点击右上角直接关闭；本文情节和设定纯属虚构，如有雷同，那你🐂🍻；随缘更新，虽然多半也不会有什么人就是了）
Kudos: 1





	1. 1.0

运输船的尾迹划过天穹，如同一柄利刃划破了眼前稠密的黑暗。逐渐消逝的苍白阳光紧贴着庞大行星的边缘，为这颗冰封的卫星洒上了一层磷光。

伦道夫·莱克独自伫立在这片绵延万里的灰白荒原上，纯净的白色阳光在接触到气态巨星的浓厚大气时变成了淡淡的金色，然后毫无突兀地过渡到呈带状的褐白两色，最后是纯净的黑色。一圈朦胧的淡金色光晕笼罩了半个行星；弧形光晕下，夹杂暗红的褐白笼罩了近半个天幕。也许是眼前奇怪景致的缘故，莱克感到一丝不安；一种近乎恐惧的焦虑潜伏在心头，催促着他转身逃回基地。他紧咬嘴唇，心跳和呼吸逐渐平缓，头盔投影出的生物监控数据也随之变化，他满意的点了点头。两道更暗的尾迹紧随着运输船，围绕着渐弱的光圈，划入行星的向阳面。莱克抬起头，防护服的应答器捕捉到了还勉强在视距内的最后一艘飞船：美尼尔能源部的氦3运输船，应答器没记录下飞船的名字及编号。这片空域在他苏醒前被列为禁飞区，理论上不应该有任何民用飞船。他摇摇头，只让头盔记录下这次异常，这并不是他现在需要注意的事。

“莱克，你的心跳和血氧浓度波动似乎有些过大，有什么事吗？” 一个懒散的声音在头盔里响起，带有一丝漫不经心的笑意，“ _Laniatum_ 认为你可能遇到了麻烦，而我只是希望你没在循环系统里加兴奋剂。” 瑞森是个举止优雅的青年，有着一双深黑色眸子，比莱克高出不少。他是这个基地的行政总管，尽管莱克一直认为在一个人类成员只有十个不到的基地这个职位并没有什么存在的价值，想必瑞森自己也意识到了这个事实。毕竟和其他在地球本土长大的数百万青年一样，他本人在大学毕业后既不愿继续学业也不愿参军，供他选择的工作自然不多。但这份工作的酬金和福利又出乎意料地好，可以算的上是现代社会对人才培养的冗余产物的慈悲。一个毫无价值的人带领其他同样毫无价值的人在太阳系的偏远空域管理着一群几乎完全自律的采矿机器人将数千吨氦从木星外层大气层取出，精炼，然后运输到太阳系各地，同时将自己的生命花费在无梦的休眠中。在这种情况下对上级的尊敬和服从可以算是毫无存在意义的概念。但无论如何，莱克还是为他能主动接手这次任务而感激， _Laniatum_ 总是会为其属下的人类成员制造出不少不必要的麻烦。所有人都知道安保规章中的部分规定其实是可以不用严格遵守的，但人工智能还是比人类来的死板不少，莱克自己已经不知道多少次在防护服的循环系统里擅自加入肾上腺素和尼古丁而被强制精神检查。

他加快脚步，修理任务应该在基地进入行星的背阳面前完成。运输机的尾迹湮没在行星的庞大形体下；阳光已然暗淡不少，缠绕行星的金色光晕却依旧明亮，有如沸腾的融金。莱克打开头盔的照明，借着灯光轻松越过一条半人宽的裂缝。这片看似平整的冰原其实布满裂缝和突起，陨石撞击与冰火山的造物。在低重力下行走几乎不会带来任何负担，但一步出错就可能导致防护服刺穿或者落入某个缝隙，在这片了无人烟的荒原上，无论哪种情况都是致命的。 _Laniatum_ 并没有给他使用舱外载具的权限，他得走过去。

天边最后一丝阳光也消失殆尽，只剩下环绕行星的黯淡光晕。莱克抬起头，波纹状和带状的云层在他眼前流动沸腾着，能容下数个地球的风暴在云层间狂舞；绯红，苍白与淡褐的河流顺着风暴的舞动流过他的视野直至没入黑暗。耳边一片寂静，连刺耳的背景噪音似乎都安静下来。莱克咽了口唾沫，身旁的寂静给他一种难以名状的压迫感，就像嚼碎阿斯匹林后口中挥之不去的苦味。他首次出舱执行任务已是十几年前的往事，如同暴怒神明般的气态巨星和包裹着它的无尽黑暗带来的压迫感如同重力般将他死死钉在原地，让他全身无力。在无数次任务后他理应早已习惯舱外活动，可现在他似乎又变回了那个曾经毫无经验的自己，被太阳系中最自然不过的景象吓得无法动弹，想到这点，一股无名怒火就从心底升起，似乎完全无法平息。

百米外是一座锥形塔台，这是基地的通讯装置，来自太阳系各处的数据流以每秒几百TB的频率流入塔台，以确保基地能够与以太网保持永不间断的连接。就在三小时前，与以太网的连接第一次出现断裂，这意味着他们无法和地球或者木卫四各大空间站进行通讯。基地的广播系统在三日前便进入静默，事实上，几乎所有外太阳系的殖民地都陷入死一般的沉默，据说是因为美军在小行星带的军事行动，尽管没人知道告诉他们细节，总部也只是告诉他们继续原来的工作。但这次不一样，连时刻保持连接的接受系统也陷入沉默，这意味着和月球总部的通信也被彻底切断。 _Laniatum_ 认为这是通讯塔的硬件故障造成的。但不知为何，基地的自动检修系统没办法进行修理，因此，作为工程师的莱克被唤醒。类似的事很少发生，莱克依稀记得上一次紧急中断休眠发生在五年前，被近防系统击碎的陨石形成了成百块半熔化的碎屑，碎屑击中了基地位于地表的穹顶，毁灭性的瞬时失压几乎将基地的地表部分撕碎。如果这次需要唤醒人类成员进行维修的话，情况想必已经足够严重了。

莱克小心翼翼地走近塔台，这是一座结构简洁的建筑，深入冰层的方形底座撑起了有着光滑外表的灰色尖塔；指示灯光在塔身流淌，将灰色的外表染成火焰般的红色。他打开工具箱，掏出两个手掌大的三角，然后抛到空中，一丝丝白色的推进器尾迹裹住了两个三角，带它们缓缓升到通讯塔顶端。

‘‘外部无明显损伤，不应该是微陨石撞击。” 莱克低声道，无人机缓缓落回他手中。

“收到，” 瑞森回应，轻浮的笑意从他的语气中消失不见，“你觉得是什么出了问题？”

“理论上最有可能的原因是功率超过3GW的周期性S爆发。” 莱克皱起眉头，现在情况似乎复杂了不少，近期并没有可能造成网路断链的强电磁爆发。“我需要进入塔台进行进一步检查。”

瑞森似乎也陷入了短暂的沉思，但他还是很快反应过来，为莱克搞到了进入塔台的权限。舱门无声滑开，他走进去，默默等待增压完成。通讯塔内部的空间远比在外面看起来要大，几块宽大得完全不合理的显示屏幕占据了近乎一半的空间，周围挤满了杂乱无章的光纤缆线和实体登录接口，上面覆盖着一层单薄的白霜。莱克摘下头盔和手套，隔间里有一股空气被电离后的细微臭氧味；冷气顺着头盔与防护服的连接处钻进体内，他不禁一阵颤抖。

“你的体温下降的挺快，出什么问题了吗？” 瑞森问道。

“没事，这里很冷。。。” 莱克喃喃道，双手冻得僵硬，他只好重新戴上手套。视野似乎在瞬间变得模糊，就像对焦错误的望远镜，然后一切恢复正常，瑞森启用了感官共享。屏幕上闪烁的阴冷蓝光成了这个狭小隔间唯一的照明，流动的空气宛如冬季寒风呼号，这里有一种令人不安的气氛。

莱克将一条发丝般粗细的自检微机放入屏幕下方的登录接口上，看着它断成三段后没入周围纠缠的缆线，微弱的蓝光从断口处渗出。考虑到不会有什么自检系统不会解决的软件问题，那么肯定是通讯塔内部的硬件损坏。他站起身，在显示屏上输入一条简单的超驰指令，自检机器会将可能的错误投影在显示屏上。

黑色阴影悄无声息地出现在显示屏上，然后又在转瞬间消失无踪。

莱克的眼角捕捉到了这道影子，他想张口说些什么，但寒冷似乎冻结了他的口齿。或许只是错觉，亦或是高能粒子在视网膜上留下的残像。无力的解释骗不了身体对恐惧的本能反应，瑞森察觉到了他的不安，却没有说话，只是凝神观察。

一个手掌大小的窗口弹出，它的边缘闪烁着淡红的微光。莱克将其拾起，一个微数组相控阵接收器的图像出现在窗口上。他旋转影像，注意到接收器的前半段呈现出炽红的半熔融状，光滑的六面体外形被烧成一团泛黑的熔渣。

“我想我找到问题了。” 莱克说到，他只想掉头返回基地，回到久违的温暖。“有东西烧了接收器数组，我想…”

“莱克，接收器能承受的温度极限是多少？” 瑞森打断他。

“正常情况下超过室温就可以使超导体失去活性，但要让接收器熔化…” 莱克皱着眉头说。理论上这种损坏不会因为自然因素出现，这里理应不会有任何能让这种温度出现的情况，如果有，也不应该只对这个部件造成损伤。只可能是人为造成的。为什么没有提前察觉到？

“无论是什么原因，找到它。我们已经拖得太久了。” 命令已下，莱克只得照办，争辩是没有用的。他顺着身旁的阶梯开始向上爬，寒冷的钢铁在脚下轻声作响，耳边却只有掩盖一切的背景辐射尖啸。

莱克停止爬行，站稳身形，在指定位置接入超驰控制，墙壁向内弯曲，露出内部繁复却异常整齐的通讯结构体。身旁的墙壁随即发出微光，在地板上勾勒出模糊的身影，这让莱克感到稍微安心。

耳边突然传来一阵模糊的喊叫，莱克听不清，但声音里却有着明显的不安，他停下手中的工作，凝神观察四周。耳边风势渐强，刺得他的面颊生疼。

一道黑影赫然出现在于灯光相同的轨迹下，浓稠有如黑夜，遮住了莱克的大半个视野。它的形状似乎无时无刻不在变幻，如同一堆篝火的投影。莱克大口呼吸着，试图让自己冷静，耳旁有人在大声喊叫，但他并不在意，左手不知什么时候已经握住了一把激光切割器。这到底是什么？

黑影安静地变幻着形状，直到变为一个高大的人形，纤细的身体支撑着大得不成比例的头部，修长的四肢挂在肩上轻轻摇晃。“不要过来！” 莱克警告，声音沙哑细微，双手颤抖，似乎完全无法瞄准。他费力把切割器的功率调到最高，对准黑影扣动扳机。最高功率运行的切割器可以毫不费力地切开并熔化金属板，但黑影似乎完全不在意，那张没有双眼的脸孔似乎在死死盯着他。

尖叫声在狭小的空间里回荡。光束在击中的瞬间被弯曲成一个诡异的角度，顺着一条平滑的弧线击中了莱克的手臂，明亮的苍白光束撕开防护服，将其下的血肉烧焦。温热的血液从破口缓缓流出，顺着手臂缓缓流到了地面，在冷空气中散着丝丝热气。莱克尖叫着摔倒在地，他扔下切割器，颤抖着缓缓后退，紧按住伤口的右手被血液浸得暗红。

黑影逐步靠近，莱克发现它是由无数细小的黑色微粒组成的，蓝光在黑影边缘流动，更深处的浓稠黑暗则将所有照向那个方向的光线吞噬殆尽，如同群星之间的黑暗化成实体。它伸出手，指向莱克的头部，暗影有如流水般淹没了他，毫不费力地渗入他的防护服。他跪倒在地，冰冷的黑暗遮住了双眼，只有微弱的尖叫在耳边回荡。


	2. 1.1

一层淡蓝光晕包裹着灰白岩壁，狭窄的甬道本身似乎在向四周辐射光芒。伊莱克斯·切尔疾步走在这条石质长廊上，耳边回荡着滴水声。她的呼吸在空中化为白雾，铅灰的丝质外套完全不能挡住无孔不入的寒冷，但她早已习惯。“寒冷冻结了火星人的灵魂。” 一个地球人这么对她说过，她不得不同意这句话，即使在条件优越的地表居住区，恒温系统也会将室温保持在稳定的7摄氏度。

一架锥形无人机掠过她的头顶，手掌大的机体在空中划出一道平滑的曲线，然后没入藏在岩石缝隙内的维修通道中。伊莱克斯抬起头，将被气流弄乱的黑色长发重新梳理到脑后。这只是一架维修无人机而已，她轻声说到。必须保持警惕，一个疏忽就可能让自己成为迷宫般的火星地下城中的一具尸体。

穿过几个错综复杂的分岔路口后，颜色灰暗的石壁开始向下倾斜，她不得不放慢脚步以防自己被滑倒。灯光越发昏暗，人类开凿出的隧道让位于自然形成的石窟，在这里摸黑行路并不容易，但另一条人造甬道很快便切入她的前路，微微晃动的蓝色光源就像在黑夜中燃烧的鬼火。无论如何，能有光源照明总归是一件好事。在火星原住民看来，这些甬道似乎都有着自己的生命，每一条被人类双脚走过的都有独一的名字，每个名字背后都有着已然变成为神话的故事和秘密，例如被融冰杀死的矿工的鬼魂，失控的生物武器之类的。走在这里就像成为这些故事的一部分似的。很快，甬道逐渐变窄，在十米外被突出的岩层斩断。伊莱克斯稍微动念，蚀刻在视网膜的晶体网路随即改变形状，滤出原本不可见的紫外线辐射。一个潦草的箭头出现在甬道的尽头，指向左侧一片略显突兀的黑暗。她按照箭头的指引走进那片黑影，里面是一条更加狭窄的甬道。

刺鼻的劣质机油味扑鼻而来，其中似乎还有一股微弱的血腥气。不时有黑色的长条烧蚀痕出现在两侧的岩壁上，就像被烈火烧灼过。如果她没记错的话，这里最初应该是一条维修通道。半个世纪前的血腥冲突在如此偏远的地底都留下了自己的足迹。她突然意识到自己从来就不知道这里曾经也是战场的一部分。当时联合国的维和部队和使用火药武器，低能级切割器的火星民兵在这个曾经的殖民地厮杀，他们的鲜血在寒冷的地道内一点点冻结成霜。近半个世纪前，因为轨道计算出错而坠落的小行星将火星人数代人以来的地球化改造化为乌有，以此为契机爆发的大规模激进火星民族主义运动更是逐步将火星共和国推向与地球各国的战争。尽管火星官方从未对任何国家宣战，但民间组织的反地游行却逐渐升级为和地球侨民的公开冲突，随后联合国安理会理所当然地介入了此事，于是便有了火星独立战争后最血腥的冲突之一。火星人习惯称这条甬道为坟间小道，一个很贴切的名字。她低下头，屏住呼吸，疾步走出这条充满死亡气息的地道。

地道的尽头是宽敞的开阔洞穴，尚未死去的地核于数亿年前驱动岩浆和高温蒸汽开凿出这片洞穴，现在这里是荧惑城地下黑市的一部分，这里什么都能买到，从非法意识上传程序到军用级光矛，当然还有高仿类人机器人和非法提取的意识片段。这里可以让你失去生命或者灵魂，有时你失去两者。这样的地方在太阳系数不胜数。

洞穴顶部的照明系统放出彻夜不灭的微光，有如黄昏时略微可见的群星；附着于岩壁的建筑群几乎塞满了整个洞穴，全息图像在其上舞动，轻柔地为这个洞穴披上了单薄的光晕；以鲜艳的火红光为基础的霓虹灯光如同晨雾一般填满了建筑间的狭窄街道。走在岩石与金属结合而成的街道上，暗影与亮光纠缠着，与街上的人群融为一体，一如在地狱边缘游走的灵魂。在地面上毫无可能获得许可的剑术格斗场用明亮的鲜红全息图像在这里张扬地广播着，一群人甚至在两个街区外的十字路口搭起了一个简易格斗场，拱形的金属构架让她想起了罗马的斗兽场，但它明艳的配色和丝毫不考虑和谐这一要素的张扬装饰却似乎在无时不刻不在提醒路人这并不是上层随处可见的正规剑术赛场：竞技场上的剑士会格斗至死，输家不会得到任何怜悯，如果他们运气不够好，没有被对手杀死，台下的观众将会决定他们的命运。没有什么比看着穿着暴露的少女们竭尽全力用刀剑将对方砍成碎片更能满足人类与生俱来的残忍本性了。交易武器和非法神经性药物的当铺则藏在街道的更深处，静候着有需求且愿意花钱的买家找上门来。除此之外，便是与上层的商业街区没什么差别的各类商铺了。这里的空气中有一股挥之不去的臭氧味，其中似乎还夹杂着胡椒的辛辣味和附近行人身上的甜腻香水味，不知为何，这里的气味总能给她带来一丝安心感。

往洞穴深处再走两个街区，便是一家名为端点的酒吧，名字来源于几个世纪前的古老科幻小说。自从殖民者将自己的领地拓展到火星的地下，这酒吧便坐落于此，在几个世纪内从原先只有几平方米的加压舱外活动区变成占据半栋建筑的庞大结构。色彩斑斓的全息影像，浓厚的烟雾及百年前的流行音乐为这家酒馆提供了装饰和掩护。伊莱克斯推开作为酒馆大门的一块不锈钢板，在入口停下脚步。吧台和桌椅上坐满了人，酒馆里却是一片寂静：酒客们要么在安静地吃喝，要么在小声地与旁人交谈，轻柔的背景音乐盖住了人们发出的一切噪音。当她在吧台前坐下时，耳边响起了《在贝加尔湖的草原》的前奏。

一个有着半透明机械义肢的侍者为她端上拉面和啤酒。热气腾腾的合成面条和肉片在唇齿间留下细微的香气。她小口喝着啤酒，听着调音器中的男声轻轻唱出《加州旅馆》的副歌。在这里坐久了，很容易会忘记自己应该干些什么。她会在没有事干的时候来到这里，点上一杯酒，之后的几个小时，她会让酒精和混乱的痛苦回忆吞没自己，直到无梦的睡眠接管一切。但现在她需要保持清醒，于是她闭上双眼，安静地等待。

一个披着黑色长袍的人影走进酒馆，略显宽大的兜帽在风中轻微起伏，伊莱克斯看不清他的脸。他走到她的身旁，“你有我们要的东西了吗？” 声音轻柔有如耳语。

伊莱克斯点了点头，递给男子一个近乎透明的方片。方片在男子手上溶解，消失，似乎与人身融为一体。以蛋白质分子编码为基础的储存终端将信息以电脉冲的形式传输给她的雇主。男子咧开嘴，做出一个近似微笑的表情。一道蓝光在她的眼角闪过，一个占据了三分之一视野的窗口浮现在眼底，向她确认账户上多出来的3万火星第纳尔。她活动眼球，窗口消失，男子也在同时转身离开酒吧，很快被街上的闪亮磷光淹没。

伊莱克斯低下头，心不在焉地将酒杯举到嘴边。酒杯空了，她皱着眉头，将其推开，酒杯落到地板上，发出算得上响亮的碰撞声。一个侍者面无表情地瞪着她，弯腰捡起酒杯，然后为她满上一杯新的啤酒。有人将音响音量调大，刚好能干扰她在酒精作用下已经凌乱的思绪。

“该死。” 她喃喃道，此时调音器奏出一阵轻柔的钢琴独奏序曲。这一次她的雇主是某个她从未听说过的火星采矿集团，他们位于太阳系另一端的竞争对手窃取了他们用于开采小行星水冰矿的无人机设计图纸。她的任务是确保对方不会有机会用上这些失窃的图纸。任务成功，没有造成不必要的伤亡，但她在追踪对方商业间谍时不慎留下了自己的DNA痕迹。这并不是什么不可挽回的错误，但对方完全有可能就此向扰乱自己计划的赏金猎人发起报复，这让她现在的处境有些尴尬。或许是时候离开火星了，她想到，没有必要留在这里。

喝完最后一滴酒，她付账离开。稀疏的人群在她身旁缓缓流动，主流是身着暗色长袍的火星人，偶尔能看到几个身材较矮的外星人士，他们的亮色服饰在一片灰色浪潮中格外显眼。这些人无一例外都用兜帽或面罩遮住了自己的脸孔，这么做的象征性意义远大于实际意义，或许是为了掩饰这里自我毁灭的气息，亦或是为了在一个灵魂与市面上待价而沽的代码集合无异的世界上争取一点可能的隐私。她戴上兜帽，低着头在人群中快步前进。街道两旁繁杂的建筑群直升至洞穴的顶部，灯火通明，明亮的淡红色与深蓝互相碰撞，融合成一片若隐若现的迷雾。像她一样的赏金猎人在这里做着见不得人的工作，将自己和他人的命换成钞票。成批的违禁药物和军火被黑市商人运往任何一个可能的战乱地区。全息投影的璀璨光华下是带着血腥气的欲望与罪恶。

两个街区外有一台破旧的采矿升降机，直通荧惑城地面市区的一个中产阶级商业区。由淡灰色塑胶粘合剂和铁条拼接成的机箱被藏在一个大型全息投影仪的阴影中，悄无声息地连接起地表和地下城两个世界。伊莱克斯走出升降机，眼前是一条街道，直通市区中心的大型广场。这里有着清新剂的微弱气息，似乎是在近期更新了空气循环系统。尽管是太阳系标准时的早上9点，这条街上却几乎没有人。这并不奇怪，坟墓不应该是个充满生气的地方：不知是谁在街道两侧的墙上画了前中华人民共和国的旗帜与国徽，周围则刻满了人名。

来自后世的惋惜和哀叹救不了这个已经灭亡的国家。在短短2年间，一个横跨太阳系的国家被内乱，对外冲突和失控基因武器毁灭殆尽，如此迅速的崩溃出乎所有人的意料。在七十年前，起源于中亚，朝鲜和小行星带的叛乱逐渐席卷这个国家，如同干枯原野上的野火。无论在人力还是装备上都不占优势的革命军节节败退。形式却在革命爆发一年后出现逆转，香港和澳门地区被4枚便携核武器摧毁，整个国家也随之分崩离析。原共产党政府被剿灭干净，他们最后的舰队也在太阳系外围的未知空域被消灭。如今占据她原有领土和名称的是一个由背叛者建立起的联邦，新政府封锁了国界和领空，严格限制任何人的进出。流亡者们逃至太阳系各处，漂泊无依，如同秋风中飘荡的枯叶。在动乱中脱离本土管制的原月球殖民地和火星共和国欣然接纳了这群流亡者，他们甚至愿意花费重金资助不断涌现的复国运动，但随着时间推移，背叛者逐渐被其他国家接纳和承认，来自世界各地的资助者也逐渐对此失去了兴趣。几十年过去了，就连流亡者本身也彻底丧失了信心，不再为看上去毫无希望的复国而努力。

她走过一个正在用切割器在墙上画着繁复涂鸦的青年。感觉到有人经过，青年抬起头扫视四周，他的PI场发出轻柔的蓝光和橙光，示意他并不想找麻烦；在确定来者不会打扰自己后，他继续低头作画。广场上清晨的寒意尚未褪去，伊莱克斯独自穿过坐落于广场中央的园林。精心排列的树林蔓延在广场的建筑物之间，草地与灌木丛与人行道融为一体，一如置身于繁茂的森林中。放眼望去，蔓延数百米的自然景观覆盖了中央城区的绝大部分。每一座位于地外的聚居地都有这种规模不一的园林，从水星背阳面的前哨站到柯伊博带的采矿基地，没有例外。这些园林不仅仅是生态循环系统的一部分，有这么一句话：没有这些园林，人类只是一群没有归宿的流浪者而已。

不过现在她倒真的只是一个流浪者而已，这里的一枝一叶都会令她想起曾经被她称作家的那个地方——当然不是基辅雾霭弥漫的狭窄街道。当时她和母亲一起住在普里皮亚季森林旁的一栋木屋，周围长满了高大的松树，杉树，马栗树和其他她叫不出名字的针叶林木，似乎无穷无尽的墨绿色树林将她们的住所和不远处人烟稀少的村落层层包围。为了保证蛋白质来源，她们不时会深入森林狩猎兔子或者别的什么能打到的猎物。在这里，她学会了用弓箭射杀和在深林里潜行。她还依稀记得母亲用弓箭射穿猎物双眼时露出的微笑，还有即使被竭力掩饰却依旧明显的新增的伤痕。待到她真正下定决心，将这里的一切抛弃开始流浪后，她再也没有机会见到这样的树林了。

人造阳光透过繁茂的树叶，在伊莱克斯的眼角闪耀着金色的闪光，让她感到一阵恍惚。耳边传来低沉的响声，她转过头。一只羽毛淡褐的鸟儿在她右手边，缓慢地拍打翅膀，似乎在空气中悬停着。她伸出手，鸟儿停在她的指尖上，褐色的羽毛被苍白日光照得闪亮。无人机？园林里很少出现比蜂鸟大的非人类动物。但对方似乎并没有敌意。全息图像开始逐渐消失，露出核心的金属机身。无人机触碰着她右手上的接收器，以神经元为基础的有机信息传导算不上高效，却足够隐蔽，传输过程不会被PI场或者诸如此类的心理探测手段捕捉。

“我们找到她了。” 一行字出现在她的视野中央，并随着她头部动作而变换颜色，以确保信息能够足够明显。

“这样可一点诚意也没有啊，说得再详细一点。” 看来这不过是一个装神弄鬼的低级AI而已，不过对方传递信息的方式倒是挺有意思，她决定花点时间听听对方想说些什么。

“你知道我在说什么。”对方回应道，“伊琳娜，那个在基辅收养了你的赏金猎人，那个你花了五年寻找的人。我们可以为你提供线索和资金。”

“为什么？” 她不由自主地大声问道，园林的另一端传来一阵渐远的脚步声，在这里没人注意到她的失态。“你们想要什么？” 

“我们希望你能帮我们找到一个人，或者说，一个fëa[1]。我们会为你提供需要的资源。我们会事先付你五万。事后，我们会支付预付金额的两倍，然后帮你离开这里。”

她微微点头，对方的条件确实不错，但这还不是掉以轻心的时候，“我需要证明。” 

确认转账信息的窗口再次跳进她的视野，然后是几个视频文件。伊莱克斯将它们打开，视频中一个披着黑色外套的金发女人正缓步走在一条昏暗狭窄的街道中，然后像是突然想起什么似的转过脑袋，那张她绝对不会认错的脸上带着疲惫，或者说是厌倦，在很长一段时间内，她似乎就这么盯着她的右边，盯着拍下这段视频的人或物，盯着伊莱克斯自己看着，直到视频讯号被切断陷入黑暗。

“两年前摄于埃里温，当然我们也有更近期的，前提是你答应与我们合作。”

她沉重地摇头，但并非表示拒绝，毕竟对方的条件非常不错。但这次交易本身就疑点重重。像她一样的赏金猎人到处都是，其中不乏水平和声望都比她不知道高到哪里的，为什么会为了让她接手这次看上去再寻常不过的找人任务而付出这么大代价？对方的诚意看上去无可挑剔，但这次任务看上去更像是一个针对她的陷阱。毫无疑问，对方完全知道应该开出什么样的条件。

他们一开始就知道她不会拒绝。想到这点让她一阵寒颤。

这或许是唯一能帮助她找到伊琳娜的机会了。追寻从6年前那个寒冷的清晨开始。“和客户见个面而已。” 伊琳娜对她说道，浅蓝色双眼注视着她，似乎是想让她安心，“我很快就会回来...” 这成了伊莱克斯一生中最漫长的等待，从早晨到黄昏，直到等待的焦虑几乎让她崩溃。随后的搜寻并没有给这种烧灼般的焦虑感带来一丝缓解，无论是她自己还是她花钱雇佣的赏金猎人都没能找到一丝线索。很快，她不得不接受 “被杀死后尸体装进水泥罐里沉入第聂伯河” 这一可能性。理智告诉她应该忘了伊琳娜和她离奇的失踪，但她从未放弃，至少她希望如此。

“好吧，我接受。” 伊莱克斯长叹一声。

“很好。明天同一时间，你会在这里和我们的联系人见面。” 对方消失在她的视野内，就像从未出现过一般。

一份新的工作？很棒。她突然觉得自己很想喝一杯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: fëa，昆雅语，意为灵魂，复数形式为fëar。


	3. 1.2

“放松。” 一个温柔的中性声音缓缓说道。一片模糊中，这个声音却听起来空洞无比。李文清想说些什么，但他只能感到空气从唇齿间流动。他尝试放松，但全身上下似乎没有一条肌肉在听他使唤。在这种情况下，他只能默默等待。

青年时期的孩子除了面对身躯的不断变化和学业压力外还有同样在变化的心理。躯体的成长和学习成绩进步与否自然可以被量化，但心理不同。发展的认知能力及其减弱的行为抑制能力使得对心理及行为的预测难度成倍增加，或许这就是大人们对他们的后辈的带有警惕与关切的复杂情感的源头。李文清自己对这其中的缘由了解不深，但这不能让他免除其外。他们在今天的第一节课找上他。这是天体物理课，老师(他竟一时间想不起他的名字了)正讲到钱德拉塞卡极限的推导。他的同学们除了在他离开教室是稍微抬头看他一眼外没有别的反应，即使他们对此事有任何想法他们也没有任何表现。是因为此事太常见？抑或是他们不愿为一个性格孤僻，与无论哪个群体都格格不入的同学产生任何不必要的感觉？他自己不知道也不在乎。

李文清自己并非不熟悉这一套流程：对最近几个月的PI场数据检查，血液化验，在麻醉和清醒状态下的心理测试。他现在正在学校东侧的一栋教学楼，最顶部那层的教师被用作心理咨询室，他自己现在就在其中一间内。眼前只有一片黑暗，看不清房间的陈设，他们在测试开始时剥夺了他的视觉。他不知道已经过了多久，但可以肯定的是，他已经落下几节课了。接下来是什么来着？他回忆着自己的课程表，近现代世界史还有古代艺术，不是什么他特别喜欢的课，但落下总归可惜。

然后便是渐强的亮光，他缓缓睁开双眼，眼前是一块几乎遮住他全部视野的全息显像屏，闪着朦胧的白色微光。“放松。” 那个声音再次提醒道，他感到自己的肌肉在取回知觉时的缓缓抽动。他动了动双手，然后试图让自己直起身来。

朦胧的白光在转瞬间变幻成一张墨迹图，渐变的黑色在纯白的背景中徐徐展开成似乎毫无意义的对称图案。

“请说出这让你想到什么。”

该死，我怎么知道这是什么玩意儿。他默默寻思道，耳背有些发痒，这让他更感烦躁。眼前的图案看上去像是从中间剖开的某种家畜或人颅骨的俯视图，那就从这两者之间任选一个？他开始考虑他们会如何依据他的答案得到结论。但他随后还是决定放弃。

“人类的颅骨。” 这无非就是浪费时间而已。

显像屏的图案再次变换。还是同样的对称图形，这次却有着淡红色的轮廓。李文清这次多花了些时间思考。然后便是一个又一个深浅颜色不一的对称墨迹图，问题不变。这么一套流程下来大概只花了半个小时，比他预想的要快不少但也即将把他所剩无几的耐心耗尽。等到眼前的显像屏被撤下，房间的照明再度亮起时他只想转头离开这里，去别的什么地方干不知道什么事都好，只要不是这里就行。

但他没这么做，只是从椅子上站起，舒展久坐的身躯。在得到指令前他是不能离开的。房间色调灰白，光线柔和，因为缺少人和设施而显得空旷：这里除了一个躺椅外没有别的东西。他走过房间，墙上宽大的窗户顺势变得透明并向外展开，让窗外带着一丝暖意的微风吹进来，温热的气流轻轻触碰着他的面颊，让他感觉一丝说不出的舒适。窗外是教学楼和几株与其等高的歌咏树[1]，它们水滴状的青绿叶片在风中沙沙作响，他能感受到空气中若有若无的淡香。穹顶顶端的照明系统如同照耀着母星地球的阳光般为这座离地球数十万千米外的城市提供光和热。不，应该说伊希尔[2]这座城市本身就是对地球环境的竭力模仿的结果：位于地下城区的聚变反应堆为城市提供能源；循环系统里的真菌，藻类和纳米机器则造出成分，湿度和温度都与地球大气层类似的空气；来自撞击坑背阳面的水冰则为城市提供生活用水和燃料。同时，吸取了两百年前几乎将人类文明毁灭殆尽的世界大战的教训，当时被切断补给线导致的资源匮乏几乎引发了一场月球殖民者之间的内战。伊希尔城的循环系统几乎可以做到自给自足，比起绝大部分近地轨道空间站和小行星带殖民地，这里对地球的依赖度并不高。从正式建城到今日已有250年，这座城市也有原本只有十几平方米的加压宇宙飞船区段变成了一个拥有百万人口的城市。他眼前的夏日便是数十代人费劲心力得到的结果，或许他以后会加入这些人的事业，将自己的后半生投入到维护城市的延续中，他想到。或者不会，现在考虑这个除了让他更加心烦之外没有任何意义。

在李文清胡思乱想之际房门已然打开，动静不大却足以吸引他的注意，他转过头。“泰勒老师您怎么来了，我似乎记得您有课要上来着？” 

阿德里安·泰勒在听到他的问候后稍微抬起了自己的脑袋，却没有做出回应。她是名身材高挑，瘦削的女性，正如所有在月球重力下长大的人们一样；她的眼角处略带皱纹，但除此之外她看上去只是一个不引人注目的年轻女性而已。她是他的班主任兼监护人。此时她的脸上带着微笑，但那双直盯着他的淡棕色双眼却看上去不那么友善。“没错，但我觉得处理你惹上的事更重要。” 她缓步靠近，双眼略有些失神。

一个半透明的窗口进入视野，李文清动念将其打开，一排排黑色字符固定于视野中央，无论他看向哪个方向都能保证显示足够清晰。他跳过前面长篇大论的分析，直接来到最后一页的结论。“轻微社交恐惧，但不会对日常交流构成障碍... 无抑郁症或焦虑症反馈，但不排除隐匿性抑郁可能... 无明显人格障碍反馈。” 看上去并没有什么对他不利的结论。

“就为了这个我在这里浪费了半个上午？” 他的确有些失望，为这一套毫无意义的程序得出的不痛不痒的结论，他感觉自己似乎是真正的浪费了这些时间。

“你知道自己的PI场数值变化幅度过大，已经到了需要我们进行密切注意的地步吧？” 阿德里安·泰勒皱眉道。被称为PI场的系统是由数个在胚胎状态便被植入体内的插件和融入全身血肉的纳米机器构成的硬件系统，可对fëar和hröar[3]的状态进行评估与检测并与以太网进行连接。说的简单点，就是一个起着身份验证和监视器作用的植入物。就他所知，除了地球上的部分国家和外太阳系的欠发达地区，所有人类都会在出生之时佩戴此植入物，直到死去的那天。所以，他当然知道PI场对自己的心理评估数值，无非是另一句废话而已。他没有作答。

“你已经缺席过好几次心理咨询了，恐怕开给你的药物你也没有按时服用罢？” 她继续追问道，语调听上去却出乎意料的平静。她说的没错，李文清回忆道，这些药被他通通扔进了废品回收系统内。

“我并不需要这些药物来帮我保持心理健康。” 他回答道，试图让自己听起来更加自信，“我没把自己锁在卧室里割开自己的腕动脉，或者通过污染系统数据把半个城市的人毒死。” 至少他还没打算这么做。“更何况没有任何一条法律会因为PI场数据异常而处罚我。”

“别说这种话！” 泰勒突然低声怒斥，急切的语气让他稍微吃了一惊。她随即又稍微缓和语气续道，“对于未成年的高中生，一时的波动是可以忍受的。但对于成人，对自己心理的掌控是必须的。你打算如何在申请大学时让对方明白你能做到这一点？” 换句话说就是如果你做不到，那我们要你何用？ “你考虑过这些吗？”

李文清摇了摇头，“没有。我觉得我也不需要指望会有什么大学录取我。” 这是事实，考虑到每年高中毕业生的人数和大学的录取额度，他认为与其去和数十万野心勃勃的同龄人竞争，还不如另寻出路。更何况对一个接受过12年基础教育的现代人来说在职业学校就读后找到一份待遇和福利都不错的工作并非难事。“士官学院看上去不错，他们对心理指数的要求可不高。”

“如果你只是想为自己找条退路，我劝你还是打消参军的念头。” 泰勒毫不客气地回应道，“没有什么比不加考虑就涉及一个自己完全不熟的领域更不负责的事了。你知道联合国一年拨给安理会多少经费吗？你知道这笔钱够维持多少人的常备军吗？”

他没回答，于是泰勒换了一个轻柔一些的语调继续说道，“你不应该参军。天知道为什么你这个年龄的男孩都个个想着把自己的生命耗在军队里。你的理科成绩不错，不，应该说是很好才对，就这么参军简直就是屈才。我不会允许你这么做的。”

“我会为自己的人生负责。” 一阵沉默后他缓缓给出了这么一个尴尬的回答。

“没错，但作为你的监护人，我才是最后做决定的那个人。别忘了这点。” 泰勒毫不犹豫地说道，她稍微转头移开视线，“好了，看上去我们都不想把时间耗在这里斗嘴。好好考虑一下我说的罢。” 说着她便转身走出房间，“还有，下次别忘了吃那些药，就当是为我省点麻烦？”

待李文清走出之间教室之时已是中午，歌咏树的淡香似乎也随着气温的身高变得更加浓烈。走出这栋教学楼，眼前的庭院走廊已经不再空旷。身着灰黑色制服的学生们三三两两地聚集在一起，或在轻声交谈或漫步在走廊中；走廊两侧的教室内则不时传来没被墙壁阻挡的稀疏谈话声或者某些更引人注目的响声。他站在走廊的另一侧，带着一丝厌恶地看着眼前的人群，他从来不喜欢聚集的人群。但这条走廊是通向食堂最短的路，其他的想必也已经挤满了正在午间休息的学生。他轻叹口气，动念示意植入自己颅内的生物计算机开启与耳部神经直接连接的入耳式耳机，无论播放什么都好，只要能帮他转移对人群的注意力就好。轻柔的男声随即响起，他花了几秒钟回忆起这首歌：吕贝克的弗洛里安于2200年录制的贝伦与露西恩之歌，他最喜欢的版本之一。弗洛里安的歌声稍微缓解了他低沉的情绪，于是他继续低头向前走去，毕竟与这些他并不熟知的同学进行眼神交流也是一件及其恼人的事。

等弗洛里安唱到贝伦第二次与露西恩相遇之时，他已走到走廊的尽头，前方便是校园中心的园林。和城市中心的园林相比，这里的规模自然算不上大，但相应的花草树木和景观却应有尽有：园林中心矗立着一座大理石砌成的圆形喷泉，它的四周围绕着种满白色银莲花和淡红山茶花的花坛；外围则整齐地种着歌咏树，柏树和别的他叫不出名字的树种，鹅卵石铺成的小道则穿插于花坛和草地间。虽说此时正是午间休息，此地却显得异样的空旷，偶尔会有一两个学生从园林的鹅卵石路匆匆穿行而过，初次之外，便是近乎永恒的寂静。这是他选择从这里绕路的原因。

位于校园北侧的食堂也是一座规模比起园林来说丝毫不逊色的宽阔厅堂，这里灯光明亮，温暖湿润的空气中带着食物的香味，闻起来像是炒面和炖牛肉，他的腹部也随着香味的渐强发出阵阵抽动，提醒着没吃早饭的他饥饿的感受。在他的前方，一排排仿木质长桌长椅排列整齐，学生教师们坐落其中，谈笑声起起落落。没有空座，这意味着他只能和他人坐在一起吃。他犹豫地在门口站了一会儿，最后还是决定去旁边的便利店买面包，这样起码能保证他能在吃午饭时享受一时清静。

李文清坐在园林中心的喷泉旁，仰头喝下一口瓶装水把塞满嘴的面包咽下。耳边此时只有喷泉流水声和微风划过树枝时的如同叹息般的轻响，人群的嘈杂交谈声此时似乎已远在天边，只是偶尔有细弱的回声传来。正午的阳光透过树丛的繁茂枝叶洒下，在地上形成斑驳摇曳的剪影。透过摇曳的枝叶不时可以看见蓝色的模拟天空，不知为何，他觉得这蓝色总比天空应有的淡蓝要深一些，尽管他自己从未亲眼见过真正的天空。看着这里的景色，他觉得如果不是只有干面包可吃自己可能会很享受这顿午餐。想到这，他轻叹口气，如果能安静的吃一顿热饭热菜该多好。

轻微的脚步声从他身后响起，但他沉浸于自己思绪中，丝毫没有注意到从背后向自己靠近的那人，直到她将双手放到他的肩上，凑到他面前轻声说道：“又在一个人吃面包啊？真的不怕哪天因为低血糖猝死吗？” 他轻轻推开她的手，转过身体看着她说道：“我可从来没听说过有人会因为这种原因猝死的。再说了，想在这么一个世界弄死自己可不是一件容易的事。我想... 你应该知道的比谁都清楚吧，榊原？” 话音刚落，他便后悔对她这么说，但覆水难收，他只能略微低头带着歉意看着她，希望自己的错误不会冒犯到她。

榊原咲夜的反应让他稍微放松了些，她只是轻轻打了下他的额头，如果她真的被这句话冒犯到了，那她也很好的藏住了自己的感受。她坐在他身旁，从背包里掏出保温盒打开，露出里面排列整齐还在冒着热气的午餐：白米饭，碧绿的炒青菜，还有几块被暗色酱汁覆盖的他辨认不出的肉块。她若有所思地等了一会儿，然后用筷子从中拣起一块被视觉辅助标志为炸鸡肉的一块蘸着暗色酱汁的肉块递到他的面前，他顺从地咬住然后吃下。“怎么样？”榊原的语气中有一丝期待。“很不错啊。”他咽下口中的食物后答道，无论从口感还是调味上说，这次的都比她前几次做的要好上不少。听到他的回应后，她露出了一丝微笑，“这是今天我早起做的，这次用的是可是真正的鸡肉，还好做的不算太差，不然浪费了就可惜了。” 虽然市面上常见的合成食品从营养和口感上和真正的食材并没有什么区别，但后者的价格总是会高出一倍左右。“我这次不小心多做了一些，你帮我解决吧？” 说着，榊原拿出了一个放置在下方更小一些的盒子递给他。他犹豫了一会儿，但也没找到什么理由拒绝，于是接过然后点头以示谢意。

他们就这么坐在一起静静地吃着，从树梢枝叶中洒落下的阳光照在身上，燃起一阵阵渐强的暖意，这算不上无法忍受，但也足以让他感到有些烦躁了。他有些烦躁地看向一旁，榊原正一丝不苟地吃着，她似乎完全没被正午的炎热所困扰。她齐肩长的黑发有一部分被挑染成绯红色，就如同她那双无论到哪都会引人注目的红色眼瞳一样；她的五官清秀，完全可以称得上赏心悦目，优雅纤细的脖颈上有几道若隐若现的疤痕；她的身材高挑，身着的黑色校服及底部带有暗红色条纹的长裙以一种优雅的方式衬托出了她这种黑红配色的美。无论身处何地，她都足以被评价为漂亮。他回想起自己与她第一次相遇时的感受：沉默到几乎可以算是封闭的程度，却似乎带着一丝吸引人的独特神秘感。当时他就明白她和自己是同一类人，而他相信她也有同样的感受，或许那就是他们关系的起点罢。察觉到他的目光注视，她的面颊略微泛红，然后略带些尴尬地用目光回应他的注视。这里的氛围似乎在这一瞬间变得有些尴尬，或者说暧昧。在很长一段时间内(至少他这么觉得)，他们就这么默默地对视着，她的那双红色眼瞳似乎在闪着光，他觉得自己永远也不可能明白她的这眼神在透露些什么。于是他移开目光。

“明天就是起源日了。” 榊原的声音突然响起，听上去不像是在向他询问。自然，除了广寒城邦联合(他们也会庆祝类似的节日，尽管两者相距大约半年)外没有月球居民会忽视或忘记起源日和那一天的庆典。庆祝这个纪念人类第一次登陆月面的节日早在三个世纪前就已成为习俗的一部分，即使是三个世纪间不断困扰人类的政治动乱和战争也没能将其抹杀。庆典从午夜开始，随后便是持续整整一天的音乐剧戏剧表演和其他数不胜数的活动，入夜之时则会有持续到第二天黎明的焰火表演。自然，他们那天不用上学。于是他点点头做为回应。

“明天... 和我一起好吗。” 榊原轻轻咬着嘴唇，然后抬起头看着李文清问道。这个请求的确让他感到吃惊，因为在这之前他们从来没有一起庆祝过这个节日：榊原有自己的家人，而他自己也对起源日的大部分庆典活动缺乏兴趣。“你父母不回来吗？” 他反问道，她没说话，只是站起身,将粘在裙子上的叶片草屑拨下，然后收起用完的保温盒。午休很快就要结束了。

他们从通往校园西侧的鹅卵石小道走过，微风轻轻拂过笼罩着他们的树丛，发出轻微的沙沙响，李文清似乎觉得他听到了几声若有若无的鸟鸣，尽管这个园林内是没有任何鸟类的。两人就这么在这里漫步着，榊原的右手轻轻放在他肩上，纤细的手指不时恶作剧似的在他的肩膀上敲打。“他们的确不会回来，我也是刚刚得到这个消息。” 榊原说道，“在以前他们是不会在起源日外出执行任务的，而我不想一个人。” 就他所知，她的父母似乎是服役于UNAF[4]的军官。 

你除了我不也还有别的朋友吗，李文清默默回应道，“形式已经恶化到了这个地步吗？” 他问道，起初这只是一场美军对潜伏在小行星带的OSLP[5]势力的一次清剿，但在其位于谷神星中立区的特派官员被暗杀后，形式便开始急剧恶化。在随后三个月内，美国、欧盟、联合国等都在向外太阳系争议区派遣舰队，在雪线外围形成了一条实质上的封锁线。随着封锁的持续，人们也在战争的恐惧中变得焦躁不安，“会打仗吗？” 

榊原漫不经心地轻轻摇头，“我不知道，听说舰队已经开始集结了，但... ” 说完她便低下头，陷入了沉思时会有的沉默。他没说话，他知道此时最好让她一个人静静。

很快，两人便走到了园林的尽头，此时离下一节课开始也只有五分钟了。“明天... 就来这里和我见面罢？” 她抬起头看着他，在阳光下红宝石般的眼瞳内似乎有光在闪动。他点头答应。她笑了，然后在他的脸颊上轻轻一吻。“那么，明天见。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: 本文虚构的一种基因改造植物。  
> [2]: Ithil，辛达语，意为月亮。  
> [3]: Hröar，昆雅语，意为躯体(复数)，单数形式为hröa。  
> [4]: United Nation Aerospace Force，联合国空天军，缩写为UNAF  
> [5]: Outer Solarsystem Liberation Party，外太阳系解放党，缩写为OSLP。他们是为外太阳系人民争取独立和平等地位的激进民族主义组织。


	4. 1.3

这里出乎意料的冷。没有窗户也没有可见的空气处理终端，带着浓厚消毒水味的空气似乎被寒冷凝结住了。墙壁和地板是单调的灰色，头顶的灯光在其上洒下远算不上明亮的苍白亮光，让他不至于在此时此刻什么也看不见。寒冷，浓厚的消毒水味和枯燥的灰色墙壁让他想起了停尸房，而这个念头又顺势勾起了一些不太好的回忆，于是他用力在嘴唇下咬了一下，疼痛和血腥气向更深处蔓延开来，将他的胡思乱想驱散。这里真的很冷，他当然知道这里只是基地系统为他们分配的计算量构成的云端空间，而他现在的“躯体”也只是被具象化的fëa，但即使如此，这刺骨的寒冷却是如此逼真以至于他开始怀疑是否这是现实中被接入维生设备的hröa的真实感受，如同死去已久的尸体一般。

不过，在这里又远比他更接近死亡而不可得的人和事，而他现在就要去和其中一个见一面。想到这，他深吸口气，打起精神，刚才结束的审讯让他感到一阵生理(或者说心理)上的不适，但作为审讯者的他不能就这么把自己的虚弱暴露在俘虏面前。低声念出指令后，系统在转瞬间将他带回到目标所在之处。狭窄的房间里是同样的刺骨寒气和灰黑墙壁，只不过这次房间的中心多出了一张锈迹斑斑的铁质躺椅和一个躺在其上的年轻女性，几乎全身赤裸；她的左侧放着一个塑料托盘，上面放着各种凡人能想象到应该出现在这里的工具：骨锯，解剖刀，铁钳，金属丝，嘶嘶作响的小型喷枪等。站在塑料托盘旁的是身着黑色长袍和兜帽的审讯者。他靠近了一些，仔细地看着她：肿胀且布满血丝的左眼只能勉强睁开一条缝，而右眼已是一个血肉模糊的空洞；裸露的苍白胸腹部上是一道道深浅不一的伤痕，有的已经结疤，而另一些更新的还在缓缓渗出暗色血液；左手只剩下三根被剥下皮肤的手指，右手的五指则被一根根折断，然后扭曲成不自然的形状。现在看来，她似乎是陷入了昏迷，布满疤痕的身躯不时抽动，似乎是在噩梦中挣扎着。“把她唤醒。” 他命令道。

女人动了动身子，似乎是想站起，但四肢被紧紧绑住，动弹不得。她低声呻吟，似乎挪动身体的尝试给她带来了难以忍受的痛苦，然后转头看向他，睁开左眼说道：“我认识你。” 听到这话，他不由得惊讶地眨了眨眼，“是吗？那可有意思。” 女人舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，“兰德里 •科尔， 国家安全顾问。我可从没想过会在这里见到你。” 听到这话，兰德里确实吃了一惊，和他的上司和同事相比，他的存在远算不上引人注目。同样，无论从谁的角度看来，他都不应该出现在这里，尽管250年前的一系列政治改革给了包括国家安全顾问在内的行政部门机构和官僚在这之前所不能想象的权力，但国会和总统的准许是少不了的，而此时他们的耐心正在逐渐耗尽。

“说实话，我也确实没想过我会来这种地方。” 兰德里回应道，“但我怎么想并不重要。你感觉如何？” 听到这话，女人轻笑出声，就像他刚刚讲了个笑话似的，“那当然。顾问先生，你知道清醒着看着自己的腹部被刨开，然后肋骨被一根根拔下来是什么感觉么？有机会你可一定要试试。” 他点了点头，然后向身旁的审讯者做了个手势，对方从塑料托盘里拿起了一个钳子。

一个悬空的图像出现在了房间中央，女人略微抬头看着，脸上除了各处伤痕带来的痛苦外没有任何多余的表情。“这是一个DNA植入物集成，和PI场有类似功能，但是佩戴者却可以随意更正其生物认证信息。类似的科技无论在哪里都很难通过正规渠道获得。” 兰德里解释道，“我们在你身上发现的植入物有联合国调查员的验证源代码。” 女人没有说话，表情似乎也没有任何变化。“你是怎么得到的？是你杀了它的所有者吗？还是联合国中出了一个为恐怖组织效忠的叛徒？你到底是谁？”

他等了一会儿，然后对审讯者点了点头。黑袍男子举起手中的钳子，扯开女人的紧闭的嘴，然后将铁钳伸进了她的口腔。兰德里没看清接下来发生了什么，一阵模糊的惨叫随即响起，女人的身躯因痛苦而不自主地挣扎着，左手血肉模糊的三根手指也痉挛着紧握成拳。很快，审讯者便从女人的身旁退开，染血的铁钳紧捏住一颗牙齿。兰德里靠近了一些，她的面部扭曲，布满血丝的左眼似乎在因痛苦而燃烧着，他突然意识到她的瞳色是漂亮的淡蓝色。“那么，你打算说了吗？” 他不报希望地问道。

听到这个问题，女人又笑了起来，这次是含糊不清的嘶哑笑声，“顾问先生，你在这什么都得不到。我的fëa已经死了两次了，对我来说死亡已经完全算不上什么了。回你该去的地方罢，你在这里只是浪费时间。”

在一瞬间内，兰德里似乎感到一阵透彻心扉的挫败感，但他只是深吸一口气，以他所能做到最镇定的语气对她说道：“你还是说罢，之后我们就可以让你解脱。你知道现在受折磨的只是你的fëa，我们完全可以就这么折磨你直到痛苦的回忆把你逼疯。” 对方依然没有反应，“我在这里见过了船上的其他船员... 或者说，你的同事。他们比你幸运一些，我们没有提取他们的fëa。如果我没记错的话，有一个还活着：黑头发，黑眼睛，年龄看上去和你差不多大。” 他满意地看到女人地蓝色瞳孔中闪现出一丝惊恐，但一阵恼怒随即取而代之：让这些被俘的恐怖分子在这里受尽折磨纯粹是为了获得情报，而不是让某些反社会人格疯子找乐子并浪费自己的时间。他会确保这些人明白自己该做些什么。“现在，我再问一次，那艘船上到底发生了什么，以及你是如何搞到这个DNA植入物的？”

女人以沉默回应，只不过这次她的眼神中似乎还带了一丝轻蔑。兰德里再次对审讯者点了点头，后者从塑料托盘中举起了一把他叫不出名字的刀具然后低下头在女人的左肩处比划着。几乎能刺破耳膜的尖叫随即响起，她的身躯不住痉挛着，冷汗从伤痕累累的身躯上渗出。过了不久，审讯者转过身来，黑袍似乎浸满了血液，他的手上有一张手掌大小的人皮，还在冒着一丝丝热气。兰德里感到一阵头皮发麻，挥手示意审讯者把它拿开。“那么，你还是不打算说吗？我们完全可以就这么把你的整张皮剥下来同时让你保持完全的清醒。痛苦之下可没有英雄。”

“放弃罢，你从我这里得不到任何东西。” 女人细小的声音因为阵痛而颤抖着，听起来反而像是在恳求。

“恕我冒昧，时间不多了，先生。” 审讯者突然朝半空中看了一眼，然后转头提醒他道。

兰德里叹了口气，此时已经没必要掩饰失败带来的沮丧了。“相信我，你肯定会屈服的。我们比你想象的有耐心。” 他向后退了一步，默念口令，然后眼前的一切在瞬间化为虚无。

有人似乎在远方小声说了些什么，然后知觉和方向感一点点回到体内。兰德里站起身，动了动有些发麻的指尖。这里光线柔和，温暖地有些过头了，他发现自己似乎流了一身的冷汗，浸湿的内衣贴在身上，黏糊糊的很不舒服。他的身边是那个正在云端被折磨至死的女人，此时她双眼紧闭，如同死尸般一动不动，在灯光下显得苍白的躯体完好无损，没有一丝伤痕。他舒展着自己的躯体，竭力将分离时产生的眩晕感驱散。

房门打开，两个男人缓步进入并向他致意。“顾问先生，希望你在这里找到了你想要的东西。” 左边年纪更大的男子对他说道，他是这个机构的负责人；黑色兜帽遮住了他的面部，让人看不清除。

“只可惜并没有。” 兰德里不假思索地回应道，现在没必要再假装客气，“你当初许诺我可以在24小时内让俘虏屈服，可是现在已经过了4天，她却一个字也没吐出来。该死的... 我甚至都不知道她的姓名。你这是在挑战我的耐心。”

“我很抱歉，但一个人的意志坚定与否是只有诸神才能决定的事。如果你没能得到你想要的，我只能建议你耐心等待。” 对方不紧不慢地回应道，似乎完全不在意他语气中的愤怒。

兰德里突然很想掐住对方的脖子，对他大声吼叫威胁他，将自己的沮丧通通发泄在对方身上，但他克制住这么做的欲望，只是换了更加强硬的语气说道：“我认为不需要再次提醒你你现在是在为谁工作罢？如果你们做不到...... 这个世界上不乏愿意替我们干脏活的人。”

对方只是向他再次点头致意，却没有再回答，丝毫不在意他的威胁。兰德里叹了口气，“我们走罢。” 右边一直保持沉默的年轻男人随即顺从地跟上他。洛泰尔·希尔是一个有着齐肩长稻草色头发的青年，淡棕色的双眼看上去似乎在思考着什么，此时他正微微低头，眼神迷离，似乎是在用视觉辅助看着些什么。他是兰德里的私人助理，被人力资源系统划分为少有的Aleph0级，这意味着在完成大学教育和实习后他将会直接进入政府高层工作。在兰德里看来，他平时的表现也确实对得起国家对他的期待。

两人走到走廊的尽头时，兰德里突然想起了什么，转头说道：“把剩下的俘虏都提取fëa罢，让他们见一面没准效果会很不错。” 黑袍男人听到此话抬起头凝视着他，面带微笑着目送他们离开。

通过环大西洋高速列车网，从关塔那摩湾到华盛顿特区的旅行不超过50分钟，而且舒适度远超大部分人的想象(无论在哪个档次的舱室都一样)，足以击碎他们对公共交通工具的种种刻板印象。此时兰德里正端坐在浅棕色的柔软座椅上，小口喝着泡得过浓的绿茶。窗外是几乎一望无际的蓝色海洋，在灰暗天空的衬托下显得格外阴沉，只有目光足够敏锐的人才能在这种天气下看到千米外的佛罗里达沿岸。当他将视线转移到回舱内时，视觉辅助及时地弹出了一个显示下一周天气状况的半透明弹窗。

“所以...... 你怎么看？”

洛泰尔抬起头，看上去有些疑惑。兰德里重复了一遍问题，“随便说些什么都行。” 

“我们在关塔那摩湾的拘留设施难道不是非法的吗？为什么我们会...... ”

兰德里摇摇头，打断他的提问，“这就是为什么我们会将场地租借给国际安保公司，而不是让信得过的国内机构处理。红十字会或者是别的什么人权机构或许不会在意木卫一的秘密收容设施，但关塔那摩湾可就在他们眼皮子底下。只要不被他们找麻烦，国会和最高法院就会对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。记住，永远别把自己的手弄脏。” 在一个半小时后的每日例会中，他会将这些话稍加修改然后将其报告给总统和她的幕僚们。“说点别的罢。”

洛泰尔喝了口还在冒着热气的咖啡然后抬起头，“我想理清现在的局势。官方的说法是对外太阳系恐怖分子势力的清剿，但总有一些部分我想不明白。” 听到此话，兰德里微笑，“继续。”

“我们和他们的冲突也已经持续了数十年了，为什么会突然在这个时候选择激化冲突？”

“错了。” 兰德里回答道，“是否扩大冲突已经不是我们能决定的事了。或者说，我们从来也就没有这么决定的能力。没错... 我知道这和你所想的完全不同，但事实如此。外太阳系比人们通常想象的要大得多，数十个天体，数百个空间站，数千万人，距离地球上亿千米。没有人能真正掌控这片空域，除非他们有十倍于我们的舰队。但那里也不是火星和地月系，我们只需要在那里维持不大的军事影响力就可以攥取资源和利益。欧洲人也是这么想的，所以我们得以在不明说的情况下保持平衡。” 

“而现在有人下定决心要挑战我们在那里的势力。”

“没错，但我们弄不明白是谁给了他们这么做的自信。那些外太阳系民族主义者是很胆大，但他们不是会把一切都堵在虚无缥缈的可能性上的疯子。如果我们能找到谁在暗中支援他们自然就能重新拿回主动权。现在外太阳系的以太网被切断，我们在地球上能得到的线索只有从田纳西号上带回来的俘虏。然而现在看上去他们比我想象的要强硬不少。”

“我们在俘虏身上发现了只有联合国调查员会有的生物插件。”

“指控联合国暗中支援外太阳系的恐怖组织？” 兰德里阴沉地笑了一下，“没准这些恐怖分子只是弄到了能让他们进行逆向技术研发的足够样本呢？在俘虏开口之前我们什么都不知道，无论如何起码得弄明白田纳西号上到底发生了什么。我也不会载报告中上报此事，没必要再增加紧张感。”

“跟我说说田纳西号的事罢” 洛泰尔有些期待地问道，“我没有获得这些资料的许可。”

兰德里犹豫了一会儿，尽管此事现在还处于机密阶段，但他有权决定是否将其透露他人。兰德里动念整理了一下相关文档，然后将其传送出去。没有任何警告出现，看来国安局的AI顾问默许了他这么做，这让他多少安心了一些。在4个月前，谷神星自治区原本处于主导地位的亲地派系官员似乎在极短时间内失势，起初白宫认为这不过是一次再平常不过的政治变动，直到一名很有希望赢得即将到来的选举的此派系官员在家中突然因空气循环系统故障而死去。没有人认为这是一次纯粹的事故。毫无疑问，这是一次OSLP对地球势力的宣战，毕竟除了他们外太阳系也就没有别的组织有这么做的实力和魄力了。情报部门当即向谷神星增派了所谓的情报人员，既是为了查清真相也是为了随后的报复打击。然后便是对外太阳系通讯的封锁。在数天内，外太阳系成了一个密不透风的黑箱。包括兰德里自己在内的白宫内阁一开始吓得六神无主，但他们很快回过神来并向失去联络的各大殖民地派出了执行侦察任务的相关人员，绝大部分都失去了联络，但前往木卫四上的阿尔卡林魁空间站的却似乎完成了任务并着手准备撤退。不知为何，计划在最后一刻败露，他们在木星空域外围被氦3运输船田纳西号截击。最终只得由空天军亲自下场(毫无疑问，这让情报部门的处境非常尴尬)，隶属于空天军第一舰队的驱逐舰温菲尔德·斯科特号在大约一个月前攻击了田纳西号，并俘虏了一部分她的船员。

“所以，你打算怎么做？” 

“等待。” 兰德里苦笑道，“并且想办法说服总统不要再派遣舰队。不需要再刻意去刺激欧盟和火星了。” 点了点头，然后再度低头陷入长久的沉思。两人陷入沉默。兰德里躺倒在座椅上，闭上双眼，希望在到达华盛顿特区之前小睡一会儿。尽管早起处理事务已经让他感到有些疲惫，但种种思绪却不断浮现，让他难以入眠。他不由得想起那个在关塔那摩基地被一次又一次折磨致死的俘虏，究竟是什么让她能够承受如此的痛苦？是仇恨？抑或是单纯的荣誉感？她那只浸满了痛苦的淡蓝色眼瞳似乎给了他答案，但为什么一个人会对几亿千米外的一个国家有着如此的仇恨？他开始好奇这个女人献身于OSLP前究竟经历了什么样的人生。自然，他没有得到任何有意义的结果，毕竟他们连她的真名都不知道。

可笑的是，刚刚还求之不得的困倦就在此时在他的胡思乱想中悄然袭来。睡梦中似乎闪过无数场景，无数曾在他人生中活过或者死过的人的身影，这一切如同被提速播放的影片般飞逝而过，他看不清也记不清。到最后，他能记起的只有那股刺入骨髓却又无处不在的寒冷，这又一次让他想起了停尸房。

“先生，醒醒，我们到了。” 洛泰尔轻轻碰着他的肩膀把他唤醒，“您的脸色看上去很苍白... ”

“我做了个梦，” 兰德里无力地回应道，这不过半个小时的睡眠似乎让他感到更加疲惫，“该死的噩梦。” 噩梦？他甚至不记清梦里有些什么。

尔后他们乘上如同蛛网般布满全市的地铁网路，兰德里的PI场认证给了他们选择线路和舱室权限。不消15分钟，他们便到达了目的地。走出舱门，一阵带着凉意的微风便铺面而来；阳光明媚，但以夏日的标准却显得苍白无力。在他记忆中，这算得上是最寒冷的夏天了。

他们所在的建筑区便是美利坚合众国的政治中心，这个覆盖了华盛顿市接近三分之一的地表部分和四分之一的地下城的区域以白宫为中心，其余的官员住宅、行政机构中心、人工智能硬件设施和实体防御终端则成圆环状向外分布。他们走进一条走廊，这里(或者说整个白宫行政区)装潢简单，以银灰和纯白为基调，仅有的装饰是排列整齐的油画和大理石雕塑；无论何处都被无源的白光照得明亮，时不时会有闪现而过的全息投影会为这里增加一丝别的色彩。古代意义上的白宫在两个世纪前的内战中被焚毁殆尽，等联邦政府开始筹备重建工作时，他们只得通过残存的资料和幸存者的记忆为基础尽可能的复制出白宫的全貌，在内部装潢都被烧毁的情况下能够重建大致的原有内部结构已是万幸。

穿过这条横跨白宫西厢的走廊到达总统办公室，兰德里在这里与洛泰尔分别。此时各位内阁成员正在等他，他捡了一张面对窗口，可以直接看到窗外玫瑰园的座椅坐下。园林中是一簇簇玫瑰花团，作为其衬托的翠绿灌木丛和爬满青绿藤蔓的简洁大理石拱门结构。靠近窗子的那一簇有着洁白和火红的花朵，但不知为何，花瓣和叶片在苍白阳光的照耀下显得有些憔悴干瘪。兰德里突然意识到今年的玫瑰园没有向往年夏天一样对公众开放。

“你可算是来了，希望这趟旅行还算得上愉快。” 坐在会议桌首端的总统第一个向他问候道。 埃莉诺•兰斯，美利坚合众国第一百零九任总统也是第十七任新联邦党总统。她是个身材矮小瘦削的女性，数十年的人生已经在她的脸上留下了一些皱纹和一条被刻意保留的伤疤，浓密的黑发编成一根长辫随意地垂挂在左肩上。此时她正用右手食指漫不经心地轻敲着椅子的扶手，似乎已经有些不耐烦了。“那么，让我们开始罢？”

会议的第一项议程是情报总监康斯坦斯·乔姆斯基提交的简报，内容是合众国的情报机构于24小时内在太阳系各处收集的情报。这名留着利落黑色短发的年轻女子低头在她的DPT[1]上轻敲几下，简报的全息投影便出现在了会议室中央。

简报的第一项自然是有关外太阳系的局势。空天军第六、七舰队已经到达预定空域分成数个战斗群开始进行巡航任务，但崩溃的以太网却还远谈不上恢复，而各大殖民地的反地情绪也在日益高涨。诚然，两个空天军舰队和她们所运载的陆战队可以轻松将除欧美中三国以外的任何一个国家从世界上抹杀，但她们的任务并不是与摧毁敌方正规军或者攻占敌占区域(虽然从另一个角度来看也差不多)，而是维持秩序和合众国在当地的威慑力，要达成这两个目的，两个舰队的兵力可以说是杯水车薪。

“两个空天军舰队？” 总统首先发话，“我以为我们会向那里增派舰队。如果我没记错的话，这两个舰队本来也就是在雪线[2]外巡航的不是吗？”

“向外太阳系增兵意味着打乱原有的舰队部署。” 国防部长 霍迪尔娜·魏玛 解释道，“无论是在地月系，火星星系还是金星空间站群，我们都需要维持一定的军事影响力。更不用提大规模调动舰队所需要的资源了。至少国防部的人工智能顾问在12小时前是如此建议的。”

“而这个决定又是基于何考量做出的？” 出声发问的是副总统克拉伦斯·埃尼恩，此时她正若有所思地看着刚刚发言的国防部长，右手不经意地拨弄着留长至肩膀的棕发，“在座各位应该都知道外太阳系对我们的重要性，木星和土星是重要的燃料产地，产于这两个空域的氦三占国家燃料消耗的百分比我觉得不用再提醒各位了。还有产自它们的卫星和小型带的重金属和碳氢化合物。至于事发地谷神星则是外太阳系重要的中转站和商业枢纽。而现在我们正在失去对这个空域的控制。”

“国防部的结论是基于经济，外交和军事角度做出的最优解。” 国防部长冷淡地回应道，“我们完全清楚此事对国家的重要性。”

“哦？那你自然应该明白没了外太阳系的氦3供应，你那些宝贵的舰队只是一堆停在同步轨道上哪儿都去不了的废铁。没了现有的泛太阳系贸易系统，国家的经济会受到何种程度的打击你也是能预测得到的吧？” 副总统不知何时将玩弄发丝的手换成了左手，“那所以国防部长女士打算如何在兵力不足的情况下对敌方形成威慑然后夺回我们的控制权？让空天军击毁每一艘可能是敌人控制的飞船？让陆战队登陆每一个殖民地然后用屠杀制造恐惧以让当地人屈服？我觉得我们在这里可用不了这一套。”

“够了，克拉伦斯。” 总统面露不快，“你说的够多了。我想... 你支持增派舰队是吗？”

副总统点了点头，总统随即将视线转移到坐在 兰德里对面的国务卿 阿涅丝·斐尔克劳 ，“外交部的顾问怎么说？”

“目前火星共和国和欧盟没有向外太阳系派遣更多舰队的迹象，但如果我们这么做的话，几乎可以肯定他们会对此做出负面反应，从外交层面的抗议到直接调动舰队与我们对峙都有一定可能。前者的可能性更大。” 国务卿答道，“和往常一样，我们没法预测中国的反应。至于联合国... 我们得到的情报是他们会派遣救济-补给舰船和相应的护卫舰船。我本人建议增派舰队。”

总统听完只是点了点头，“你怎么看， 兰德里？ ”

在一瞬间内， 兰德里觉得房间里所有人的视线都集中在了他的身上，这或多或少让他感到一阵本能性的不适。他轻叹口气，“我支持国防部长的看法，增派舰队只会让形势恶化。” 他犹豫了一下，自己随后要说的不会获得多少支持，“抛开外交上的考虑，这么做也毫无疑问会激化与当地人的冲突，而我们不会想在一个横跨数个天文单位的空域内陷入长期治安战的... ”

“那你建议我们怎么做？” 副总统那双褐色眼瞳的直视似乎要穿透血肉深入fëa，而这让兰德里感到非常不适，“如果我们真的陷入了治安战，舰队可是胜利的唯一保证。”

“等待。等我们得到足够的情报能够明白外太阳系到底发生了什么为止。同时，我们应该把对方看作一个政治实体并与其进行谈判。”

不出意料，会议室里骚动渐起，质问和反驳声不绝于耳。总统抬起一只手，示意各位内阁成员安静，“我们想听听你的理由， 兰德里。解释清楚。 ”

“我认为外太阳系，也就是从小行星带到海王星这一空域，已经有形成一个统一国家的条件了。”  兰德里解释道，“在重建时代后期包括我国在内的地球国家都采取了对外太阳系殖民地的消极管理形式，毕竟对我们来说无需直接控制便能获得自己所需的资源和利益，但这也给了他们形成一个足以构成身份认同的文化体系的机会。而现在一个实力足够的组织正在整合这个群体，如果不出意外的话，应该在不远的未来就能形成一个政治上的国家体系。相关的研究报告在国家档案局里就有不少，但它们从来都没能引起足够的重视。”

“外太阳系一直是我们重视的战略要地。但想在那里大显身手的玩家可不止我们一个。” 总统若有所思地说道，她的语气像是在自言自语，“欧盟和我们一样需要外太阳系的资源，联合国在这几十年来都在费尽心力削弱我们的影响力，而中国... 天知道他们到底在做些什么。” 

“我们可以预料到对方并没有完成对这个国家体系的整合。” 兰德里补充道，“如果在此时向对方表示谈判的意愿的话，他们想必会希望尽快与我们达成协议。”

“或许罢。” 总统有些不耐烦地摇了摇头，“或许你说的方法的确是最优解，但参议院不会同意，我也怀疑众议院会对此持有什么正面态度。你希望我们能用关押在关塔那摩基地的恐怖分子填补情报上的空白后再做决定，但我们没有这么多时间。” 会议室中央的全息影像随着随着总统的指示开始幻化，一个窗口出现在兰德里视野内，他选择的结果随着眼底弹窗的消失被投影在全息影像中。很快，他的同僚们也做出了自己的选择。结果丝毫不出他的意料，在座的十几人中只有两人反对增派舰队。

“那么，此事就这么定了。” 总统冷淡地宣布道，“会在接下来二十四小时内完成对舰队的调动。下一项议程？”

简报的第二条是联合国人权监管组织对美国在海外及地外情报机构违反人权进行调查，位于关塔那摩湾和木卫一的机构是此调查的对象。在读完简报后，兰德里再次感到众人的视线集中在他的身上，就连在此事上与他合作的情报总管也对他露出了一丝带着嘲讽的微笑，他觉得自己可能永远也弄不明白这女人的微笑到底意味着什么。

“我们在关塔那摩湾的基地是由海外的安保公司负责的。理论上这不应该会给我们带来麻烦才对。” 兰德里带着一丝厌倦答道。

“那么，这事就交给司法部门的顾问解决罢。” 其他内阁成员们纷纷点头同意，似乎每个人都希望对这个问题避而不谈。

比起简报的前两条，来自太阳系各地的其它情报反而显得不那么重要了：欧盟外交部有一次规模较大的人事变动、安塔利亚[3]出现了粮食短缺，联合国答应增加其谷物配给量、亚历山大港[4]图书馆侍卫最高指挥官因为心脏疾病而猝死等。他们匆匆读完报告，听取人类和人工智能顾问的分析建议并依此做出相应决策。兰德里觉得时间仿佛加快了似的，内阁成员们以令人惊叹的高效在短时间内处理完了这些议题。会议结束后，没被总统要求留下的内阁成员纷纷离开会议室。

走廊明亮整洁一如往常，但已不若他刚来时那般空旷：各部门管理人员和他们身着制服的侍从、站在走廊两端身着胸甲的守卫和不时匆匆穿过走廊的服务型机器人已经在白宫西厢形成了一道稀疏的人流。兰德里披上自己的淡灰斗篷，在走入人群时下意识地将其攥紧。不时有人向他欠身致意，他也尽可能礼貌地做出回应然后匆忙走开。刚刚结束的会议让他疲惫不堪，现在他只想尽快回到自己位于西厢大厅西侧的办公室稍作休息然后准备处理公务。

洛泰尔已经在他的办公室等候。兰德里示意他为自己倒一杯茶，自己准备小睡一会儿。正当他刚刚闭上眼睛时一阵急促的敲门声响起，他轻叹一声然后示意开门。访客随即走进房间，掀开斗篷。

“ 乔姆斯基 女士，你怎么... ” 兰德里有些惊讶地问道，一边示意洛泰尔为情报总管倒茶。

情报总管摇了摇头，“不用了，我不会久留的。” 说完她便从斗篷内测的口袋里掏出一张折叠整齐的信纸递给兰德里，“请您仔细看看这个，没准会有用。” 说完，她便低头向他致意然后转身离开房门，动作迅速以至于兰德里都没来得及做出回应。他有些迷惑地摇摇头，然后展开了信纸。

这是一篇篇幅不长的报告，情报总管以潦草字体写出的批注不时随着他的视线移动以弹窗形式跳出，在他读到最后一段时甚至完全遮住了正文内容，他不得不将其一一关闭。读完后，他将其扔在一旁。洛泰尔有些好奇地看着他，不时将视线转向那张信纸，却什么也没说。

在数小时前，空天军的同步轨道卫星侦测到了在西奈半岛北端进行的三次非民用飞船高轨道发射。撰写报告的那人推测发射方极有可能是当地驻扎的医院骑士。按理说，这样的报告会由情报部门和国防部进行处理，有时甚至不会被提交给总统过目。兰德里不明白的是为什么情报总管本人会亲自处理这篇报告以及为什么她会认为这篇报告会对他有用。如果这件事真有这么重要的话，为什么没在会议中被提出？疑问占据了他的思绪，似乎将他的疲惫扫尽。

“先生？” 洛泰尔见他好一会儿不说话，试探性地问道。

兰德里坐起身，他仍然想不明白其中缘由，但他至少明白自己现在该怎么做了。“去帮我申请众议院人工智能使用权。” 他指示道，“然后自己去干点别的事罢，我需要一个人安静思考一会儿。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: 一种类似现代平板电脑的电子设备。  
> [2]: 又被称为冻结线，是指能让挥发物质（如水、氨和甲烷等物质）凝聚为固体冰粒的最小距离，太阳系的冻结线主要被认为落在2.7至5AU之间。政治意义上，雪线分割了内外太阳系。  
> [3]: 位于土耳其西南部地中海岸的港口城市，在24世纪后期是独立的城邦。  
> [4]: 位于北非地中海岸的港口城市，在24世纪后期是独立的城邦。亚历山大港因与其同名的图书馆而闻名于世。  
> 


	5. 1.4

一缕冷风吹上 克里斯汀•冯•沃尔夫拉姆的脸颊，如针般刺着她裸露在外的皮肤。这股气流夹杂着一股令人难以忍受的气味，它闻起来像是陈旧腐烂的木头夹杂着某种她叫不出名字刺激性化学物质。她皱了皱眉，动念示意战斗服放下头盔的防护面罩遮住她的面部。她记得曾经在哪读到过露出面部能够提高人与人之间的信任度，但很显然，这条不知是否正确的规则在此地并不适用。当地人恨他们入骨。对她来说，这算不上是通过逻辑和事实推导出的结论，反而更像是一种抽象的感觉。

眼前面罩降下带来的短暂黑暗一闪而过，她的视野恢复如初。眼前的街道冷清到了令人不适的地步：高矮各异的单调灰白色建筑如同积木般堆在街道的两侧，最外围的高楼顶部似乎与笼罩着这个城区的深蓝色穹顶融为一体；一条宽敞的大道横穿两侧的建筑群，人行道和运输型机器人通道如同一丝丝线条般交织糅合在一起，让不熟悉此地的外人眼花缭乱；通道交会间则铺满了被如同凝结空气般的透明防护层盖住的花丛和灌木丛，但这些植物无一例外显得格外苍白萎蔫，似乎正在与缓慢到来的死亡奋力挣扎。此时是太阳系标准时1350，本应人声鼎沸的街道此时却是一片寂静，不时有几个身着黑袍的本地人穿行而过，看到身着战斗服的克里斯汀和在她头上盘旋的辅助无人机后则带着厌恶似的匆忙绕着她走，就好像如果她真的有肆意屠宰他们的意愿的话这点距离就能够护他们周全。

这些人穿得好像今天是铭记之日，克里斯汀有些不耐烦地想到，该死，他们中随便哪一个都和穿上战斗服的她一样高。天知道他们的长袍下能藏些什么：燃烧瓶、小型光矛还是土炸药，虽然无论哪种都无法对她的战斗服造成有效打击(如果光矛功率够大的话或许能勉强切开护甲)，但随便哪一个路过的行人都有可能在她不注意时向她发起神风似的自杀式攻击的念头却在她进行治安巡逻任务时一直困扰着她。埃克塞理安号的战情分析AI曾在任务开始前的简报会议告诉过他们袭击巡逻时军人的并不全是有备而来的OSLP恐怖分子，其中似乎有不少是一时间头脑发热的平民。克里斯汀本人觉得分辨一堆不成形的血肉曾经是一个恐怖分子还是平民实属不可理喻，但不可否认的是这片看似安静的街道可能和战场并无区别。

克里斯汀缓步走到一个岔路口，辅助无人机顺势加速到她前方十几米远的位置，如同一只搜寻猎物的猎鹰一般悬浮着。视野边缘闪起绿光，示意她周围没有敌对目标，她放下已经被端起的行刑者突击步枪，深吸一口气。她活动着手套下被冷汗浸湿的僵硬手指，一边动念锁上步枪和腰间长剑的保险。我什么时候变得这么紧张了，她有些郁闷地想到。这里连空气都充斥着对她的敌意，就像冬日间无孔不入的严寒，仅仅只是意识到这一点便让她浑身一阵颤抖。在如此敌意前，战斗服、步枪和长剑又怎能保住她的命？她开始后悔在执行任务前没为自己开启战时心理调控机制。

安静，一个听起来格外熟悉的声音对她低语道，听起来像是在命令又是在陈述一个事实，让它们静下来。克里斯汀顺从地在意识中构筑出一个明亮光点，如骄阳般光明万丈却又如冰雪般寒冷，这苍白的光芒似乎要将她的一切感知吞噬殆尽。很快，光芒便淡出她的意识，周围的一切在瞬间恢复了它们应有的实感。困扰她的恐惧和焦虑也随之变得苍白无力。这是母亲曾经教过她的一个清空杂念的技巧。“创造一个单独的点，无论什么都行。有人喜欢直接在脑海中创造一个意象，不妨试试一条光束或者一个火苗。” 她记得这是母亲第一次教她用剑时告诉她的，“然后让它占据你的全部，直到你的意识中空无一物。” 她依稀记得自己当时尝试这么做，那覆盖一切的光芒却总是滑出她的意识。“第一次失败挺正常的，” 母亲在知道她失败后笑着告诉她道，“只需要时不时就这么试试就行，或许...... 你应该先用现实中的事物作为这‘点’来试试？” 到后来，创造光点变得越来越容易，她也总能以此让自己平静下来。但失败也是难免的，即使是光点也无法掩盖一切。

路口中央是两根旗杆和一块嵌入金属刻字的苍白石碑，左手边的旗杆上挂着联合国以蓝色为底，橄榄叶和地球俯视图为徽的旗帜，右手边的旗杆则挂着一面布满弹孔和烧蚀痕迹的旗帜。尽管破损严重，克里斯汀依然能辨认出这面旗帜：一面原本色彩鲜艳的星条旗。石碑上的刻字在她靠近时发出了阵阵微光，两段以标准英语和古德语写成介绍这个地区的文字随即出现在她眼底。克里斯汀并非对这里的历史一无所知：谷神星殖民地是在战后被人类第一批殖民的天体之一，随后因为其相对位置和较为丰富的资源成为了重要的商业和交通枢纽。这个殖民地被分为数个大区，分别由联合国和中美欧三国分别管控，这里就是一个由联合国和美国共同管控的地下深层区段。她接着读下去，匆匆读完讲述殖民地在数个世纪间如何扩张的长段文字，文段的末尾讲述了二十多年前地球联合舰队为剿灭外太阳系恐怖分子的第一次大规模行动，通向谷神星的航道被封锁，在数个月内没有一粒米一滴水被运进这个空间站。当时克里斯汀只是个九岁小孩，只得从被严格管控的新闻报道和父母的交谈中勉强拼凑出到底发生了什么，她记得一向冷静的母亲曾在她和弟弟面前毫不掩饰地表达了自己的担忧，如果局势恶化，在军中服役的父亲可能就得上前线。但情况没有恶化，美欧舰队撤退，联合国与参战的外太阳系民族主义组织私下和谈达成协议，对谷神星的封锁最终解除。

文段到此结束，对封锁时期的描述也仅限于几句有关暴动的潦草记述，克里斯汀发觉自己有些好奇当初到底发生了什么，这种好奇甚至在一定程度上缓解了自己的紧张。

能让他们恨我们入骨的事，一个声音替她回答道。

说得不错，克里斯汀自己闷闷不乐地用沉默回应道。死寂的城区、当地人带着恨意的眼神和几乎被烧成灰的国旗…… 她竟然有些开始同情(或者说理解)那些恐怖分子了——以怒火为燃料驱动着自己和同伴向有着神明般武力的压迫者发起几乎必败的袭击，毫无疑问，他们在当地人眼中是高尚的殉道者。

该死，我在想什么？这些念头让她一阵不由得的恼怒。她是发过誓的军人，在国旗和宪法前以自己的荣誉和生命起誓过要保护祖国不受她的敌人威胁，而现在她居然开始对敌人有同理心了。她明白自己正在做的事与正义二字没有关系，但事关国家利益，正义这个概念在此处并不适用。这种不合时宜的念头非常危险，她提醒自己道，这地方已经让她感到明显的不适了。

克里斯汀缓步走开，石碑上刻字的光芒在她离开时彻底消失，深蓝色穹顶似乎也随着时间推移而变得愈发明亮，这让她想起了黄昏时分黑蓝色的天空。她左边的街道空无一物，只有偶尔如同鬼火般忽然闪过然后消失的全息影像；右边的街道上则堆满了耗尽能源的运输型无人机，有的表面甚至已经出现了斑斑锈迹，据战斗服和无人机检测，这些废弃的无人机完全无害，没有恐怖分子安放的炸弹或反步兵陷阱。她深呼吸，然后集中精力，对已经习惯靠战时心理调控的她来说，用自己的意志清空杂念的感觉很奇妙，就像不时出现的既视感一样。

两个慢速行走的目标以黄点的形式出现在了战斗服的视觉辅助中，不一会儿便进入了她的视距内。这是两个身着黑色长袍和兜帽的瘦高身影，他们低着头，隐藏着自己的视线。系统将他们标为中等威胁度，涂有隐身涂料的斗篷在一定程度上能够阻挡战斗服的主动探测并隐藏斗篷下的武器和胸甲(这种斗篷最近成了OSLP恐怖分子的制式装备)，初步扫描显示这两人没有配备武器，但提高警惕是必须的。她的心跳加速，肾上腺素随着血液流至全身，五感似乎都随之敏锐了几分，就连千米开外她属下排长们的存在也显得格外清晰，一如秋冬交替时冷空气吻上肌肤时的刺疼感。

两人缓步向与她相反的方向走来。他们靠得太近了，克里斯汀意识到，一般人通常会选择绕开，但他们却毫无顾忌地向她走来。视野随着她的指令缩放，但她依旧无法看清他们的动作，宽大的长袍遮住了他们的躯干和四肢，让她看不清他们的动作。于是她再次动念解除步枪的保险。

那两人在距离她只有二十米时停下，其中一个停下，另一个却径直朝她走来，兜帽遮住了他大半个面部，让她看不真切。她向对方发出警告。

那人无视了警告，只是放慢了脚步，他的斗篷随风飘动，如同旗帜一般。克里斯汀举起了枪，战斗服贴心地为她用细细的红线勾勒出了对方的躯干，视野中心十字形的准星随着她手部的动作漂移到他的咽喉部。

他在干些什么？准备预热武器吗？她紧盯着对方的动作，手指加大了扣紧扳机的力道。该死的，不要逼我...... 

为什么不呢？一个声音回应道，甜蜜一如情人在耳边的低语。只要再施加一丝压力，这人和他的同伴就会从世上灰飞烟灭，没人会在乎他们，没人会记得他们，没人会为他们感到一丝惋惜...... 所以，为什么不呢？为什么不让烈火和钢铁撕开他们的 hröar ，碾碎他们的 fëar，用他们的毁灭为自己带来欢愉呢？

克里斯汀感到一阵口干舌燥，她试着动了动自己的舌头，想说些什么却说不出口。不，我不能，不要诱惑我...... 她知道这个声音，而这让她愈发恐惧。但我真的想......

杀了他们，让他们尖叫着死去，那个声音提示道，甜美魅惑却隐藏着无尽恶意。我知道你想这么做，因为...... 

“闭嘴！” 克里斯汀不自觉地怒吼出声。她尝试着构建光点，但那个声音却丝毫没被光芒影响，两者在她的意识中心形成了短暂而诡异的对峙，最终落败的却是光芒和虚无。这里好冷，冷得似乎能将空气凝结。那人终于停下脚步，抬起头盯着她。她似乎在他的眼眸里看到了一丝恐惧。这就对了，后退，不要给我杀你的机会。

不知过了多久，恐惧终于占据了那人的脸孔，似乎这次气氛诡异的对峙要比可能的死亡本身更可怕。他跌跌撞撞地后退，他的同伴随即上前，将他从她身旁拉开，斗篷被不时掠过的微风掀开，露出下方被棉布衬衫包裹的瘦削躯体。他们没有携带武器。那个声音有些遗憾地安静了下来。

克里斯汀松了口气，冷汗从额头上缓缓流下然后被战斗服擦干，弄得她有些痒。即使隔着面罩，她似乎也能感受到外边那股令人抓狂的气息。她将已经僵硬的手指从扳机处挪开，顺势再次动念锁上保险。那人可能正如战情分析AI所说的那样只是一个一时间头脑发热的平民，但这一切都不得而知，唯一可以确定的是他们对她持有的强烈敌意。你不应该对此感到奇怪，不是吗？她似乎能听到那个声音又在自己耳边低语着。在同一天内，她又一次后悔自己没有为自己开启战时心理调控。

随后的巡逻完全算得上枯燥无聊，没有向她发起自杀式攻击的恐怖分子也没有逞一时之勇的平民，就连周围死一般的冷寂似乎也显得不那么令人抓狂了。克里斯汀不止一次庆幸自己与那两个平民对峙时在公共通讯频段中保持静默(虽然被她约束的四名排长可能会一定程度上感受到她的情绪波动，不过他们都知道少问不必要的问题)，她不敢想象在全连一百二十人面前失态会是什么后果。我在害怕些什么？在下属面前颜面尽失亦或是别的什么？她有些不抱希望地思索着。

几个小时后，他们收到了撤回到表层租界的军事基地的命令，二连今天的巡逻任务已经结束，本地的治安警和受雇于安理会的雇佣兵会接手他们的任务。此时穹顶的颜色已经变为暗淡的深黑蓝色，周围建筑的点点灯火让她想起了蒙大拿的夜空。越接近表层，便越多一分活力，通勤的人群逐渐挤满了原本空荡的街道，微风和空气循环系统的细小声响也被人群的谈笑掩盖。各色灯火闪烁，在半空中融合成一道摇曳的宽大光带，将这部分城区罩上一层流光编制成的袍子，以橘红色为基调的路灯光给了她一种回到再次回到黄昏时分的感觉。这里的人们似乎已经接受了身着战斗服的士兵的存在，但也仅仅只是接受而已。无论如何，她很庆幸能摆脱那种不可名状却又无处不在的敌意。

租界的军事基地有将近三分之二的部分位于地底，被岩石和水冰层层包裹，二连的士兵们在防御终端的沉默注视下从数道宽大入口进入。他们的住处和训练场位于基地底端，整个区段是从一片庞大的岩层中开凿出的，灰黑色的石质建筑和道路在苍白灯光下不免显得有些单调，偶尔映入他们眼帘的各色蛇纹石和碳酸盐矿物结晶则为这里增添了几分额外的色彩。他们在宿舍前方的广场上集合，今天的巡逻任务非常顺利，克里斯汀在完成集结点名后便解散了二连，她将接下来到第二天黎明时分的时间划为自由活动时间。

克里斯汀跟随其他人返回宿舍，走在人群中，她忽然感觉到一丝孤单。全连共有一百二十人，和她关系称得上亲密的却没多少。放眼望去，已有不少士兵摘下头盔开始与旁人交谈，不时会有人向她致以问候，而她也只是机械般的一一作出回应。不一会儿，她们便回到了女宿区的室内。她找到自己位于武备库最靠近走廊的一端的储物柜，开始有条不紊地卸下头盔、胸甲、臂铠和包裹躯干的银灰色内衬衣。一股莫名的疲倦感如同涨潮般袭上心头，她的动作慢了下来。这里真暖，她有些模糊地想到，不时穿过武备库的暖风刺得她裸露的肌肤有些痒。

等她终于褪下内衬衣时，她发现自己已是单独一人，刚才还和她同在同一房间的士兵早已离开。她一边褪下已经被汗水浸湿的胸衣和内裤，一边动念示意尚未停机的战斗服在空中制造出一个镜面。镜中的女人看上去憔悴不堪，火红色短发有些凌乱，皮肤在灯光下呈现出缺乏光照般的苍白，将左眼下方的一颗泪痣衬托得格外显眼，沾染上血丝的铁灰色眼瞳则带着明显的疲惫。不知为何，她似乎不为自己的这副样貌感到诧异。不，这不是软弱。她沉默地为自己辩护道。是吗？可你现在不正在和一个饱受折磨的中年女人一样自哀自怜吗？

房门悄然打开，动静不大却足以让她从思绪中回过神来。克里斯汀示意镜面略微偏转，一个正向她走来的高挑人影便出现在视野内。那人从她身后缓步走来，然后张开双臂紧抱住她，隔着军服的深色布料，克里斯汀能感到她那令人安心的温暖触感。

“你今天的状态不太好啊，克里斯，” 她抬起头凝视着镜面，一边恶作剧般地用右手轻轻捏着克里斯汀的脸颊。 “难道这群瘦长人吓到你了？”

“你应该叫我沃尔夫拉姆上尉才对，代理连长艾薇·霍兰中尉。” 克里斯汀故作严肃地指正道，一边轻抚着艾薇的手背和手腕。

艾薇轻笑，这让克里斯汀心中一动，她好想转过身回应艾薇的拥抱，用她的温暖触感填满自己的思绪。“你知道吗？你装严肃时真的很可爱。”

克里斯汀站起身，放开艾薇的手，然后从储物柜里选了一套军服和配套的内衣裤。艾薇站在一旁饶有兴致地看着她更衣，一边用手指在她的背部来回轻抚着，指尖划过印入肌肤的衔尾蛇刺青时辐射出的异样暖意的感觉总会让她不自觉地颤抖。剑技大师的刺青，一时间涌上心头的回忆让她的嘴里泛出一丝苦涩，母亲死前最为自己剑技大师的身份自豪，她把刺青刻在自己用剑的那只手上而不是像她一样刻在一个连自己也看不到的部位上......

“克里斯？” 艾薇的语气中带上了一丝关切，她的手轻轻握住克里斯汀的双肩。

“没事，” 克里斯汀有些不耐烦地摇摇头，“我只是有些累...... 话说回来你不是有一个排的人要管吗？”

“啊，至少他们不会在这里闹出什么需要我和你出面解决的麻烦。我相信加西亚中士和梅尔上士会好好履行她们的职责的。” 艾薇微笑道，“再说了，我是你的代理连长，我有帮你解决麻烦的责任。”

“我想也是，” 克里斯汀点头同意，然后转过身搂住艾薇，然后在她的唇上轻轻一吻。她满意地看到艾薇的脸颊因为这突然的亲吻而微微泛红。“或许你今晚可以...... 啊，帮我解决一点麻烦？”

艾薇似乎想说些什么，却被一个同时跳进两人视野的弹窗打断。“看来那老女人又要找你麻烦了。” 艾薇皱眉道。

克里斯汀叹了口气，“如果我是你，我就不会叫艾格宁上校老女人，更别说把上级的传唤当成麻烦来处理。” 她整理好军服的领口，犹豫一会儿后把剑扣在腰带上，然后在艾薇耳边轻声道，“等我。” 

校官的住处位于女宿区的另一端。在无源灯光的指引下，克里斯汀走过从岩石和冰层中雕刻出的走廊和阶梯，她不时能看到种植在壁龛内的郁金香和玫瑰，但这些植物的叶片和花瓣无一例外显得憔悴枯萎，仿佛严冬过早地降临到了它们身上。不出数分钟，她便到达了上校的房间，房门在完成身份验证后随即打开。

房间陈设简洁，只有一张桌子、几把椅子、一张床和一个柜子，除了挂在墙上的一面星条旗和以银白羽翼及流星为徽，黑蓝为底色的空天军旗外没有任何装饰。阿格尼丝·艾格宁上校正坐在其中一把椅子上，右手熟练地转着一支钢笔。她是一个相貌英俊，神情严肃的女人，尽管已经到了可以蓄辫子的年龄了，她却和其他军人一样将自己的一头褐发剪短。艾薇居然管她叫老女人。这个突如其来的念头让克里斯汀有些想笑。

艾格宁上校向她点头致意，然后示意她上前。克里斯汀发现四连的李上尉已经在等候，他是一个留着黑色短发，身形修长的男人，有一双似乎不带任何感情的黑眼。克里斯汀一直觉得深色的军服非常适合他。在注意到她后，他转头注视着她，黑玛瑙般的双眼依旧不带任何感情。

“第三和第四舰队正在向雪线加速。” 上校语气平淡地讲述道，“但速度不快，白宫希望能在情况有异时及时召回这两个舰队。在此之前我们会继续在此地执行任务。”

这句话让克里斯汀有些惊讶，“那我们在三天后的轮换呢？”

“轮换取消，埃克塞理安号和她旗下的两个战斗群正在沿黄道面以四分之三重力加速，她们会在木星特洛伊行星群进行巡逻。这是一道直接来自白宫的命令。一连和三连在短时间内不会和我们交接任务。相关通知已经传送给你们，在2200前通知你们的属下，让他们做好准备。”

克里斯汀轻咬下唇，暗自希望自己的失望没有表现得太过明显，她一直希望能靠轮换任务来暂时离开此地。起码我不会在埃克塞理安号上忍受那种敌意，她有些苦闷地想到。

艾格宁上校似乎完全不在意自己的下属对此感觉如何，她略微抬头，双眼失神，克里斯汀收到了两张标有杂乱各色标点和箭头的地图。她有些不解地看着艾格宁上校，站在一旁的李上尉似乎也很困惑，不过他没表现出来。

“我们在一个小时前得到了恐怖分子部署的情况，来自宣誓效忠我方的某个匿名线人。” 上校转头看了看她的下属们，然后解释道，“情报部门搞砸了，所以我们只能依靠这种原始低效的方法得到情报，换句话说我们在情报战中其实是处于劣势。不过这点差距抵消不了我们和他们的武力差距，你们会毫无差错地完成任务。” 两张地图突然在克里斯汀眼底展开，扩大，僵直的各色端点和箭头也随即变成了缓慢流动的明亮光带。

“敌人正在向殖民地的中心区段——也就是市政厅和生态循环系统的中心所在——增兵，你们的报告显示在四十八小时内这个区段的武器使用频率出现了不自然的增长。毫无疑问，他们会在短期内尝试夺取这个区段的控制权。失去中心区段意味着我们失去对谷神星殖民地的控制，我认为不用向你们解释这会带来什么后果。” 地图随着上校的平淡讲述在她视野内翻转，然后重叠成一张殖民地的3D剖面图，“你们的任务是守住这个区段并保住生态循环设施。可以随意使用轻武器，但必须限制重武器的使用。四连会以殖民地市政厅为中心部署并，二连会在同时对港口进行防御，除非得到允许没有人能离开谷神星。我们在明天黎明进入指定位置，但敌方从现在开始随时都有可能有所行动，让士兵们随时做好准备。解散。” 

克里斯汀走出上校的房间，走廊上的灯光似乎随着时间流逝逐渐黯淡，她突然发觉自己已经疲惫不堪。不，不是肉体的疲惫...... 她只想逃离这里，远离即将到来的杀戮，远离近乎无休止的敌意。在一瞬间，她似乎又听到了那个声音的低语。她好想回到艾薇的身边，用她的温暖让自己忘记一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：每年公历一月十七日，用于纪念在三战中牺牲的军人和平民。在这一天内人们会保持静默，停止所有公共娱乐活动，在公共场合穿着黑色长袍和兜帽。节日间只食用少量主食和水或干脆禁食，在夜间熄灭所有灯火。  
> [2]：24世纪后期对激光和高能粒子武器的称呼。  
> [3]：Ecthelion，《精灵宝钻》人物，他在刚多林陷落一战中与炎魔之王勾斯魔格同归于尽，他的名字世世代代作为精灵们的战呼流传了下来。  
> [4]：即现代(21世纪初期)的德语。  
> [5]：Slendermen，是一个虚构的超自然人物，后成为不少超自然题材网络传说的主角。这里被用作对地球人对外太阳系居民的蔑称。


End file.
